The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fort Improburgpic’.
The new Petunia is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Petunia×hybrida ‘Fortunia Burgundy Picotee’, not patented. The new Petunia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Fortunia Burgundy Picotee’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands in 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.